1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an engine unit for a vehicle.
2. Description of the Related Art
An engine unit includes an oil tank configured to store lubricating oil of an engine. For example, the oil tank is disposed on an imaginary line extending from a crankshaft of the engine in the structure described in Japan Laid-open Patent Application Publication No. JP-A-2003-27911.
When the oil tank is disposed on the imaginary line extending from the crankshaft as described above, there is a drawback that the engine unit is enlarged in the axial direction of the crankshaft by a space from the tip of the crankshaft to the outer surface of the oil tank. Especially, the engine unit is inevitably further enlarged when the oil tank is enlarged in the axial direction of the crankshaft so as to increase the capacity thereof.